


A Little After Midnight

by dangerbread



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I JUST WANNA GET THIS POSTED AND BE DONE WITH IT, IM TAGGING THIS LATER IM SORRY, Lime, M/M, i dont know these terms but here we go, umm idk how to tag this please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbread/pseuds/dangerbread
Summary: As directly stated from the requester, "soooo like cub's a butt and keeps teasing scar but at the same time he's just like "why tf do i deserve u omg i love u" and scar's like "shut up asshole im fucking dying and youre not helpful at all" and eventually scar like totally gives up trying to get cub to do anything and he just let him do what he wanted to and its all very soffffff and like mega consensual because thats even soffffer omg" Fuck you turboThis was not a request, but a violent DEMAND from turbobooster and I hate her with all my heart for making me write this (not really). She locked me in her basement for a week until I finished writing this, please help me I'm dehydrated.(I'll eventually edit this summary to be less brain rotting when I get back on my computer, I just wanted to post this and be done with it, sorry for those unlucky enough to see turbobooster's exact writing lmao)





	A Little After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turbobooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbobooster/gifts).

> Very angrily requested by turbobooster and she keeps making fun of me about this.  
I've like never even /tried/ writing shit like this, and my gay heart fucking dies 50 times over when just tryna write fluff, so uh it's a miracle if this isn't a fresh steaming pile of rubbish y'know. It took me ages to write this gimmie a break thx
> 
> Ugh anyways, because I don't know how to tag to save my life here's the terrible tags with better writing; I'm a god damn coward and I refused to write pretty much anything having to do with what I was actually writing. The "worst" word I used was "groin" and I'm proud of myself for being able to skip out typing anything else like that, lmao. There you go.

Cub was woken up from Scar mumbling softly to himself in his sleep, cuddling his face closer into Cub's chest. It was dark in the room, sometime in the middle of the night; he blinked his eyes until his vision adjusted to the darkness a bit more, and he could _kind of_ see a bit better. It was enough to be able to see the outline of Scar beside him illuminated from the faint moonlight leaking through the curtains. 

He could feel Scar's soft breaths as he pushed himself even closer to Cub, letting out a quiet moan which, of course, quickly caught Cub's attention. He could feel Scar's skin growing warmer by the minute as his breaths became uneven and his breath hitched in his throat softly, his hands clinging to Cub's shirt weakly. 

Chuckling quietly to himself, Cub reaches over Scar to turn the nearby lamp on, letting light flood the room. He shakes Scar's shoulder gently a few times until his eyes open. He groaned softly, wincing at the light as his eyes flicked open a few times before staying open, "Hey Scar... you okay, bud?" he says softly after Scar had met his eyes, "You seem rather worked up all of a sudden." 

Scar looked utterly confused at first, before his eyes widened, remembering whatever it was he had been dreaming about, "O-Oh...!" his face flushes pink, "I-I'm sorry, Cub!" he squeals, hiding most of his face with his hands out of embarrassment. He desperately hoped Cub wouldn't think he was gross or weird, or something, because of that...

Cub removes Scar's hands from his face, chuckling again, "There's nothing to be sorry for." He presses a kiss to Scar's forehead. Scar reaches up to hold Cub's face in place, angling his head so he could capture his lips. His eyes flutter closed as he pushes himself closer to Cub. It was a strange combination, since Scar was trying to give rough kisses, but Cub was returning them with much gentler ones. 

Scar kept at that for a minute or two, before separating himself from Cub, panting, "There's no need to be so hasty, it's the middle of the night, you know." Cub murmurs when Scar was trying to catch his breath, "The only other thing we could be doing is sleeping. I wouldn't mind losing some sleep if it meant you were happy!" 

Instead of responding, Scar sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes as their blanket fell off him. Cub sat up as well, pulling him into his lap to hug him from behind and rest his chin on Scar's shoulder. Scar smiles at him warmly, and Cub couldn't just _not_ smile in return. Cub waited until Scar's breathing wasn't as erratic as it had been, letting Scar sink into him while they sat there quietly together. 

"Sorry for waking you up, Cubby..." Scar says apologetically, fiddling with his fingers out of nervous habit while staring at his bare feet. 

"Stop apologizing." Cub murmurs, Scar shivering slightly as Cub's warm breath hits his neck. He grabs both of Scar's hands, holding them still from their nervous movements, "You're perfectly fine."

"Then I apologize for apologizing." Scar jokes, laughing softly to himself.

Cub laughs with him for a moment, smiling again. Sliding his hands down Scar's sides, Cub tugs at the hem of his shirt, "Can I take this off?" 

"Mhmm..." Scar hums in response, "Yes please..." he says, moving slightly away from Cub so he could actually maneuver the white t-shirt he had been sleeping in off of him. As soon as Cub had removed it, Scar settled back into him like he had been before, his bare back against Cub's shirt. 

On the few times the pair found themselves in similar situations, which wasn't all that often, and had only happened thrice in the long time they've known each other, Scar's trying to be rough was always doused by how calm and gentle Cub always was, making Scar mellow out each time after a lot of unspoken tribulation on the matter. 

They figured they were like that because Scar was quite young still, and this would be but his fourth sexual interaction, meanwhile his partner was older, and didn't value doing these types of things as often as those younger than him may want or "need" to; if they were often, then surely they were no longer special, right?

The best conclusion was that as consequence, Scar rarely had an outlet, so when he _did _he didn't really try to hold himself back at all (but again, Cub always mellows him out anyways, never being one to rush things like this). Scar didn't usually take anything of this matter slow so early on like he was right now. It was probably just because he was sleepy, so he was being less fidgety and more cooperative than he had been in the past. 

Cub kisses Scar's neck tenderly, wrapping his arms around Scar and locking his hands together to hold Scar against him. Scar inhales sharply, Cub's beard tickling against his bare skin as he leaves a trail of kisses up to his jaw and back down. Tangling his fingers into his hair, Cub gently moves Scar's head further to the side so he can reach his neck better. 

He continues kissing Scar's neck, Scar closing his eyes as he whines quietly, enjoying the attention. Scar's hands separate Cub's and bring them both closer to his body, coaxing them to move, or do _something_. Cub obliges, and lets his hands roam gently around Scar's body, Scar's hands remaining on top of his. He moans softly as Cub's hands go to his sides again, rubbing across his chest, down to his hips, and back. 

While his hands move, with Scar slightly guiding them with his own, Cub moves to nip at Scar's shoulder. Scar gets a bit antsy with how slow Cub was being, so he had started guiding Cub's hands to rub further down his abdomen than they had been. Biting down on his lip, he held back a moan that instead came out more like a strangled whine. Much to his dismay, Cub moves his hands further away from where Scar had wanted them to go, Cub chuckling as Scar whimpered. 

"Sorry Scar, but you're just riling yourself up again." Cub had always doubted he'd ever be able to keep up with Scar if he let him have his way about things, but that hasn't happened yet, so he doesn't need to think too hard about it. He was doubtful it _wouldn't _happen one day, because that'd just be mean of him to never indulge Scar with that at least _once._ But despite that, and though it'd take a lot to get Scar to admit to it verbally, Scar rather enjoyed all the attention he'd get from Cub; or at least, he enjoyed it enough that the raging inferno wanting to grow in his groin had never taken total control of him. It was also aided by that Scar had always been the bottom, so it was Cub leading along whatever they did in the end. 

Cub decides to flip Scar around so that he now faced him, still sitting on his lap. Scar takes this as opportunity to kiss him again; he places his hands on Cub's shoulders and leans forwards to press a kiss to his partner's lips. Cub's hands roam across Scar's back, slightly dragging his nails along his skin as he returned his kiss with a smile. Arching his back, Scar moans into the kiss, screwing his eyes shut as he wraps his legs around Cub's waist. 

Contrast to a few minutes ago, Scar's kisses were much calmer, and closer to matching Cub's than they had been before. When they separate, Cub starts kissing down the other side of Scar's neck, nipping by his jaw this time, before repeating the same thing he had already done from before.

Scar soon gets impatient, yet again, and tries to see how long he can get away with rutting his hips down into Cub's. It doesn't last long enough to satisfy Scar in the slightest, for as soon as he had started moving his hips, Cub's hands were already making their way down to hold Scar in place. Scar whines in frustration, "_Cubby__._.._!_" He cries while biting down as his lip as he trembled from his own want.

Cub's only response was to trail his soft kisses to Scar's collar bone and upper chest, which seemed to momentarily satisfy the other as he stifled another moan, his eyes fluttering closed again. Honestly, Cub could care less how long he dragged this out for. He enjoyed all the little sounds and movements Scar was making right now, and he knew he was enjoying what Cub was doing anyhow. 

But he decided to be a little more merciful than usual and decided to slightly speed things up, mostly because he was tired, and when he made eye contact with Scar he could see a glaze of tiredness beneath everything else. He trailed a hand back down Scar's body, letting his fingers trail along the exposed skin just above the top of Scar's pajama pants. Scar sharply sucked in a breath, not having expected Cub's hand to go down there so fast, making Cub smile in amusement, "You alright there, bud?" 

"Shut up, of course I'm alright!" Scar replies hastily, trying to push his hips up into Cub's hand. But alas, while his hand was close, it was just too far away for salvation. Cub briefly drags his fingernails across him again, like he had been doing to him earlier, aimlessly tracing circles into the sensitive area of flesh trying to get a reaction. Scar trembled from the tickly feeling. 

Cub moves Scar's legs off of himself, and flips him around again, pulling him back to his chest briefly before hooking his thumbs beneath the elastic of his pants, "Can I remove these, too?" he asks in a murmur, just behind Scar's ear. Scar nods his head a few times as response, and Cub slides them down, letting Scar kick them the rest of the way off. The tent in his boxers was more than obvious, and less ignorable now. 

Despite seeming to advance what they were doing, Cub seemed more than content to just sit there, hugging Scar from behind again. By this point, Scar knew it was just to annoy him, and if it were any other situation he probably wouldn't relent in expressing his annoyance, but he didn't care about that right now. He snags Cub's closest hand, and guides it down his body, Cub letting him do as he pleased for the moment. 

Both hands slipped into his boxers, Scar gasping at finally getting Cub to touch him. He pushes his hips up into Cub's hand, slightly grinding against him, his free hand moving to grab at Cub's knee to stop himself from trying to curl into himself from the feeling. Cub shoos Scar's hand off of his own so he'd actually be able to move his hand. As Scar's other hand follows suit with the other, in holding onto Cub, Cub grips him, swiping his thumb over him to get rid of the wetness starting to stain his boxers.

Scar bites his lip in anticipation, his breathing going wonky as he shuts his eyes again as Cub _finally _starts stroking him. Cub's free hand pushes the front of Scar's boxers further down, and out of the way, Scar shivering from being almost completely exposed to the cold air in the room, "What do you want me to do?" Cub asks him, his hand moving against him almost agonizingly slow while he awaited an answer.

"I-I don't know... J-Just- Just _do _something!" Scar answers around his panting, "Just- _Please_ don't stop again!" He adds in, not a fan of Cub's random pause in what they were doing a few moments ago.

Cub laughs softly, "Alright, bud. I wouldn't have the heart to do that to you again at this point anyways." He places his free hand over one of Scar's, Scar flipping his hand over so he could interlock their fingers with their palms pressed together. Hemoves his hand slightly faster, still aiming at messing with Scar.

Of course it worked, Scar grunting in frustration as he rolled his hips against Cub's hand, his own hands gripping tighter to what they were holding, "_Cub!"_ He hisses, Cub chuckling again.

"Fine, fine. You win this time, Scar." Cub hums, moving his hand considerably faster compared to before, but it wasn't all that fast in a bigger scheme of things. He was still being gentle of course, but it was fast enough for the task. Scar lays his head back against Cub's shoulder as he moans, his face growing hot again.

It continued like this for another few minutes, Scar occasionally bucking his hips into Cub's hand a few times before settling down again. Scar didn't have to even think about saying anything as he felt himself come close, because Cub could already tell as soon as Scar had started clenching his thighs together, and his hands gripped tighter to Cub. Scar's breath hitched and his toes curled as he rolled his hips into Cub's hand again, his eyes shut tightly. He gasped and then let out a shuddery groan as he came into Cub's hand.

Cub didn't really fancy the idea of having to majorly clean any piece of the bed tomorrow morning, so he had a fist encasing Scar, making sure nothing could cause a real mess. Scar stops moving his hips and he falls limp, breathing deeply to try and catch his breath as he opened his eyes again, starring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to be right back, alright?" Cub murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to Scar's forehead before gently moving him off his lap so he laid on the bed. Cub left to go wash the mess out of his hand, and when he returned he had a small towel in his hands. He sits on the bed beside Scar, giving him a smile as they made eye contact again, "Do you mind if I clean you up a bit?"

Scar shakes his head, unable to form a verbal response quite yet. Cub wipes away the sweat from Scar's face and upper chest, since it was probably not that comfortable, before wiping further down until there was no trace of what had just happened besides Scar's panting. Cub leaves again, disposing of the towel to deal with later, before returning to the bed for a final time.

He hooks his fingers around Scar's boxers and slides them back up around his hips. Cub snags Scar's other discarded clothing and helps redress him, Scar giving very minimal effort. He knew Scar would probably be embarrassed in the morning and try to scold Cub about letting him fall back asleep with only his boxers on, so he decided to completely skip that whole situation. Last time he "let him" do that, Scar had probably been the most embarrassed Cub had ever seen him.

They settle back to where they had been lying before, Cub reaching back over Scar to turn out the lights again, before pulling the blanket back over them. Scar nuzzles his face into Cub's, "Goodnight, _again__._ I love you." He murmurs, repeating their usual goodnights to each other.

"I love you, too." Cub replies, ruffling Scar's hair playfully, "Do you feel better now?"

"Mhmm..." Was the best response Scar could give as he closed his eyes, wanting to fall back asleep again. Cub pulls Scar back to his chest, holding him how they had been before Cub was woken up about fifteen minutes ago.

He kisses Scar's forehead again one last time before he too closed his eyes again, "Goodnight, Scar." He says quietly.

"Goodnight, Cubby." Scar says, giggling softly before settling down. They both soon fell asleep again, and the rest of their night went on as planned; getting sleep.


End file.
